A different beginning, but the same story Sorta
by Ryubarra
Summary: A/U Naruto uzumaki starts as a suicidal 8 year old; but when he forms a contract with Kyuubi everything changes. Powers he didn't even dream of are now his; but every demon will claim its price eventually. Yaoi! Rated m for later chapters. R&R and enjoy!


_Eight years ago_

"Forbidden Jutsu: Demon sealing technique!" A man with shaggy yellow hair yelled.

He slapped his hand down on the torso of a newborn babe and the night was filled with screams of pain and agony. A giant translucent hand ripped forth from the infant's belly and wrapped around a giant red fox with nine viscous tails.

"HUMAN, YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?" The beast roared.

The man coughed up blood and smiled weakly, "Of course not, but I can definitely make sure you won't be too much trouble for the citizens of Konoha." The man then looked down at the crying baby boy, "Don't cry my little Naruto, I have to leave you now; but I promise that you will never be alone." The man closed his eyes and finished the reaper death seal. "I love you my son." Those were the last words spoken before the hand ripped the beast from the ground and flung it into the belly of the screaming child.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN!" The nine-tailed fox yelled before it was completely consumed.

The final words fell upon deaf ears as the fourth Hokage of Konoha died.

_Now_

"Fucking brat, just leave this place you aren't wanted here or anywhere else." An old man yelled as he kicked a boy with shaggy hair and blue eyes in the stomach; the boy flew and landed in a pile of crates ten feet away.

With empty eyes Naruto picked himself up off the ground and walked away, leaving the pouch of money at the man's feet.

This wasn't something new; he would do something and be punished for it. People always assumed the worst of him and he just accepted it now; for instance, he found that man's pouch left on the counter and he picked it up and ran towards the man to give it back, the man automatically assumed Naruto had stolen it and attacked him.

Naruto looked around him and saw two shinobi laughing at him. He laughed a little too; he might as well enjoy his last day, and made his way to the forests on the outskirts of Konoha. He walked and walked until he found what he was looking for, a sheer cliff that dropped fifty feet to a rocky outcropping; he did his standard procedure and stood ten paces from the edge.

Without any waste he began his ritual, "People's lives would be better if I died." He took a step forward, "The Third Hokage would be ashamed if I just gave up." He took a step back, "I wouldn't hurt anymore." He took another step forward, "It will hurt to plummet to my death like that." He took a step back. He continued this process, for every positive thing to living or negative thing to dying he would take a single step away from the ledge, for every negative thing to living and positive thing to death he would step closer to it. This had become a sort of game to him; every day he would come here and do this, every day he would get a little bit closer to the edge. Today he was right at the edge and smiled as he thought about the thing that would finally allow him to topple over the edge, "I am utterly alone." He said with a sad smile, tears running down his face freely. He lifted a foot forward and was finally going to end it all.

"_What are you doing fool?"_ A cruel voice sounded in his head.

Naruto jumped from the ledge in fear; if he had been caught the Anbu would just bring him back to Konoha and lock him up for a month or two.

"_I'm not out there, I'm in here." _The same voice said again, as the words faded from human hearing a burning started to spread through Naruto's stomach. He lifted up his shirt and gasped in surprise as he saw a black tattoo on his stomach that had not been there before.

"Who are you, why can't I see you?" The eight year old boy asked scared and confused.

"_I've many names; but for now it doesn't matter." _The creature hissed, _"Why were you going to jump?"_

"I was trying to end this pain." Naruto admitted, "I'm tired of being hated and alone." Despite his best efforts, Naruto started to cry again.

"_ENOUGH!" _The voice screamed. Naruto felt a pulling sensation all around him, _"We will continue this face to face!"_ The voice hissed angrily.

_Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark, damp place that looked like a sewer. He turned around and came face to face with a giant gate of iron with a paper seal running down the middle._

_Naruto stepped closer and cried out in fear as a giant pair of red eyes loomed above him with a wicked grin full of savage canine teeth._

_Naruto fell backward just as a pair of claws slipped through the bars and almost cut him in two, "What are you?" He cried out in fear._

"_I am the one who has been with you for all of your life." The voice growled low in its throat. It indicated his stomach with one of its claws._

_Naruto pointed to himself, "In here, why?"_

_The beast chuckled, "I am a demon!" It snarled. As if on cue lights flashed the inside of the cage and Naruto saw the thing inside of him properly for the first time. The thing was fifty times the size of him, it had long claws and sharp teeth with red eyes full of rage, it was covered from head to toe in a fiery orange fur and it had nine swishing tails._

_Naruto didn't even flinch as he saw the beast ten feet in front of him. He saw the slight hesitance it used when shoving its claws through the grates in its prison. Deciding to test something Naruto walked forward. The claws came out again and again he noticed the hesitance and careful precision with which they didn't touch him._

"_Why don't you hurt me?" Naruto asked, the little kid's curiosity taking over._

_The demon let out a frustrated sigh, "You imbecile, if you get hurt so do I; if you die I do as well. It is me looking at for my own well being. When I escape from here I don't need to be crippled as I destroy everything in Konoha." He laughed at the end of his rant, anticipating his escape and the screams of terror as he ripped the throat from every man, woman, and child._

"_It must be nice." Naruto said to himself._

_The demon was caught off guard, "What do you mean, everyone you know and love is in Konoha, you fool." He laughed, thinking the boy would burst into tears or offer some ridiculous outburst._

"_True, but I don't know many people; they despise me and think I am nothing but a demon." The eight year old boy said, he laughed as a thought came into his head, "Maybe I should just prove them right."_

_The demon was definitely confused; this kid had just said that he would not mind destroying his own home and the people he cared about. He normally would have laughed at something like this and used it to his advantage, but something wasn't right. This kid didn't say this out of hate or vengeance or anything malevolent at all, he said it because he was broken and truly didn't know what to do. He looked at the boy for a second and realized that he actually felt pity for the boy, not empathy per say; but he definitely didn't want this kid to just disappear, not to mention that he didn't want him jumping off any cliffs. He would rather not die in such a pathetic way as that._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked, curious as to the strange look he was being given._

"_I changed my mind." The demon said simply, "What is your name kit?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki" The boy replied._

"_I am Kyuubi, the greatest of the tailed beasts. What is it that you want most?" The demon asked._

_Naruto looked down at himself and thought, "I want to be stronger; I want to keep getting stronger until I can't contain it anymore." He finally said._

_Kyuubi smiled, this could possibly be interesting, "Okay than Naruto, how about a deal? I have been alive longer than most recorded history so I know many things; I will train you and stay by your side, if you agree to do something for me in the future." _

_Naruto wasted no time in nodding his head._

"_Perfect, now come here." Kyuubi beckoned, telling him to come inside the prison. Naruto's small body fit between the bars easily and he slipped inside. Kyuubi smiled and grabbed Naruto in one of his paws, "A blood oath will be made." Kyuubi explained._

"_What do I do?" Naruto asked._

"_You will need to cut open a small bit of yourself so that blood can seep through, I will do the rest." Kyuubi replied. He picked up one of his other paws and held it at eye level with Naruto's face, "Now where do you want it to be?"_

_Naruto lifted up his shirt and pointed directly over his heart, "I want it right here." Naruto said without waiting._

_Kyuubi smiled, this kid was definitely going to be interesting he dragged a claw down the straight of Naruto's skin and began the ritual, "By the blood of human and the will of demon we make this vow, you shall walk the paths of fire, water, wind, earth, animal, demon, weapon and the path forbidden to man." With each path listed one of his tails would connect to the wound and something would pour in as blood was taken out. "As payment for a demon's gift you shall pay it in service to me. I will call onto you and demand my terms, until that has been done you shall be marked as mine!" As Kyuubi finished he pulled his tails away and a blinding light sprang forth from Naruto's chest, when it faded a black mark in the shape of a paw print was all that was left. _

_Naruto gingerly touched the area and found that there was no pain; he looked back to Kyuubi with a smile on his face. He jumped off his paw and hugged the fox demon around the neck, "Thank you Kyuubi!" He screamed, happy to finally be able to have someone with him._

"_Enough of that; don't forget that you are indebted to me!" Kyuubi said, peeling the young blonde off of him. "When you leave here, you will begin your training immediately."_

"_Yes sir!" Naruto said and then fake saluted._

_Kyuubi just rolled his eyes, "Get going kit." He hissed._

_And with that the whole scene evaporated._

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on his back right next to the ledge he was ready to hurl himself from earlier. He looked to the sky and saw that it was the middle of the night. He began to panic; he was supposed to be back at the village by now. He stood up and heard something fall to the ground in front of him. He bent over and scooped up the thing that had fallen off of him. It was a necklace with nine beads on it. On each bead was a different design. One was a flame, the other water drop another, a bolt of lightning, a tornado, a paw print, a shadow, a boulder, a scroll, and finally a sword.

"_One for each path,"_ Kyuubi explained in my head,_ "They will keep your powers suppressed until you can properly use them."_

Naruto fastened the necklace around his neck and covered it with the collar of his shirt. "Thank you Kyuubi." He said.

Naruto walked back toward the village and was greeted by two armed shinobi and a couple of villagers.

"Where the hell have you been?" One of the shinobi asked.

"He's been causing trouble, no doubt about it!" One of the villagers yelled and the others nodded.

"I was taking a walk. I needed a change of scenery." Naruto explained, neglecting to mention the incident with the fox.

One of the shinobi was Iruka sensei and he stepped forward at that moment, "You just need to stay around here where we can see you, okay Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto thought about mentioning that nobody really wanted him around here anyway but he decided against it, "Okay Iruka sensei."

Naruto walked away toward his apartment.

"_Soon they will all feel my wrath."_ Kyuubi said.

Naruto just nodded, "It must be nice; but now I have a goal too. I finally have something to aim for."

Kyuubi just chuckled; he was actually looking forward to working with this little kit. All things considered, this could be quite entertaining.


End file.
